Markahlihnni
Main= Markahlihnni Alban Arka, also known as Markahlihnni, is a character of the ''Meropolis Series ''and an important character throughout the years. He is the current king of Meropolis and most of the ocean. He is also reknown for being the first to understand both English and the Meropolan Language due to Hele after wishing for his Alt Mon. Appearance Markahlihnni, in his "merwolf" state, is first seen in Merlin's spell in white outline and red haze as being "very masculine, with a half obscuring part of his face." He is also described initially as "looking very stern without the slightest hint of a smile." When he is seen in full form in front of Quinn, he is shown to have grey hair, a black-colored eye, and a regal air. His nose is also meshy and dog-like, similar to Karali's, and has ear tufts that perk up or down depending on his moods. He has a "very heavy tail" that is also similar to Karali's in color that acts as a train trailing behind him. His clothes consist of a dark-blue-silver breastplate with ridges, and a long trailing king's coat that is white, gold, and red in color. Pauldrons are magically attatched to the coat, and he is said to wield a golden scepter with a red jewel. His finger webbing is not described. When he is under the effects of stress, he can turn into a more monstrous version of himself called a Leviathan that is described as having deep red eyes, gnashing teeth that are pearly white, and being "completely unlike a merwolf." Despite being a king, neither he or any other king in Meropolan history wears a crown. Personality Markahlihnni is stated to have once been powerful and supreme, but after his repeated torture, he loses that morale and ultimately weakens into a cowardly state, often crying and imagining hallucinations that become so real that he is often unable to tell from reality or falsehoods. However, as he spends less time out of his prison, he begins to recollect his former composure. It is also known that he used to be very sociopathic as a child, with a "good half" and a "bad half", that could only be controlled if a Halving was placed on one side of his face, hence the reason only one side of his face is currently visible.These tendencies return in his monstrous form,as it's said the halving's power is weakened significantly, causing him to be cold and quite cruel to the point of not being able to recognize his own friends and family other than identifying them as prey. Powers and Abilities Markahlihnni is shown to be proficient at many skills throughout the series, having the most total with some yet to be discovered. Combat Markahlihnni prefers not to fight, but when he must, he turns into a more beastial version of himself that is called a Leviathan. Karali and Malencheine also have this ability. When he cannot transform, he uses his hydrokenesis or his scepter as a staff, since it is capable of attack magic. Hydrokenesis Markahlihnni has god-like powers over water, and is able to completely drench or dry an area with or without water. However, when under great stress, he is unable to control his power, to the point where deadly circumstances can occur such as hurricanes and tsunamis, which lead to the sinking of a ship. Knolwedge Markahlihnni is shown to have immense smarts of the sea in general and of his home world. To some extent, she also knows of the human world. He also knows a lot about being a king. Speech Markahlihnni is able to speak in both the English and Meropolan language. IMG_0244.jpg|Markahlihnni in the original manuscript (top left). Markahlihnni1.png|A rejected character sheet of an early stage Markahlihnni. |-|History= Pre-Story Markahlihnni was born during an unknown era on Sun-Dark 16, to Merlin and an unknown mer, who was hinted to be a merwolf concubine or prostitute hired due to Merlin's inability to find a wife. Some months later, Malencheine was born to a different mer, only this time, a mercat. They were raised alone, content and under great care in the kingdom of Porpopolis, which Merlin had taken over previously. Sometime after his third birthday, he and Malencheine disappeared briefly after going off to hunt for Leviathans. After a year, the then-princes reappeared slightly different in personality, but were otherwise the same. Later, they revealed to Merlin that they had been kidnapped and "changed into something else", but refused to reveal anything more. It can be noted that they were turned into Leviathans themselves. Sometime later, Markahlihnni grew tired of living in a kingdom and not owning one, and took away Meropolis from King Ordsval, ultimately marrying his youngest daughter and having two children with her, who both set off on their respective journeys. However, Karali came back to him, having failed in her personal mission while Mystra remained away for unknown reasons. During what was named "the Karali years", his kingdom was attacked by an unheard of enemy. Though he did his best to fight back, Crystalline was seemingly taken by them and he too was captured, ultimately becoming a test subject for various elixirs and poisons in an attempt to convert him to the enemy's side. This caused a rapid change in his personality, as he ultimately shifted from strong and noble to weak and emotionally fragile. He was also forced to stay in his Leviathan form for impossible amounts of time, which led to him being almost unable to turn back to normal. |-|Trivia= *Markahlihnni is one of the few heterosexual characters. *Markahlihnni is also one of the few "surviving" characters to be drafted into the main story. *So far, Markahlihnni has had the most redesigns, considering that his original form in the first manuscript did not have a halving. He also wore a chiton, and had visible whiskers like a mercat's. *Markahlihnni was born on the 16th day of Sun-Dark, which is equivalent to January 16th. This is also S's birthday. *Markahlihnni's name is made up, but his nickname, 'Mark', is Latin and means "warlike." *Originally, Markahlihnni did not have a facial half. In fact, that idea wasn't even considered. He wasn't a Leviathan either. *Markalihnni used to be drawn with large, boxy eyelashes on each side of his eye. *When merwolves still had ages in the original manuscript, Markahlihnni was considered to be in his thirties, and was even said as such. *Markahlihnni has had the most fates so far in writing, with nearly dying in the original manuscript, dying in the second, dying and coming back in the second book, up to his current "death" and resurrection in the current novel. *In the original manuscript, Markahlihnni's facial half appeared during a battle. Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Kings Category:Heterosexual Category:Protagonists Category:Porpopolan Natives Category:Meropolan Immigrants Category:Arka Family Category:Alive (Resurrected) Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Leviathans